The present invention is in the general field of cabinet structures or storage containers. Storage lockers or enclosures are customarily made of metal or wood or a combination of the two and are suitable for storing such items as trash cans, fire logs, garden tools, lawn chairs, paint cans, swimming pool filter systems, and other equipment and tools. The most common lockers or containers are box-like in shape, have a hinged top lid or roof which can be raised and lowered and a pair of hinged double-front doors. Such containers require a substantial amount of hardware such as hinges, handles, keepers, fasteners and the like.
It is therefore a primary object of the instant invention to provide a storage locker which eliminates the need for hardware.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage locker or container suitable for a multiple or variety of uses, both indoors and outdoors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage locker which has clean lines of construction, is durable, attractive and economical.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the description and drawings hereinafter.